


In which Jack is one great big meanie.

by Neutralchaos



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Dirty Talk?, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 07:54:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7352479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neutralchaos/pseuds/Neutralchaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porn. Pure porn. that's it, that's all. see those tags? That is the entire Fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In which Jack is one great big meanie.

“”NOOOOOOO!” Brock wails, bucking his hips desperately, as Jack pulls his mouth off of his cock.

“No! You fucker!” he cries, “get back here!” tears are running down his face at this point and writhing in his bonds. Trying to find any give in the ropes that Jack trussed him up in earlier that evening.  Jack hushes him softly, kissing the line of his jaw.

“Shhh...soon, Princess….” Jack softly assures him. He can understand Brock’s frustration. He’s been keeping on edge for the past couple of hours. However, Brock hasn’t cried out his safeword yet, so in retaliation for the outburst, Jack waits a minute for Brock’s breathing to even out a little bit more before he flicks the switch upwards on the remote he placed into his pocket earlier.  Brock jerks as if Jack had just taken one of the stun batons to him, and fuck… Jack can hear the buzzing sound coming Brock’s ass. 

 

Brock pants harshly, humping the air, trying to get any kind of friction onto his cock. Trying to put some pressure for the device seated in his hole, and growling in frustration when he finds that nothing is working. Jack has him tied up too well, but it’s not stopping him from trying. Not when he knows that Jack is watching him and fuck, Jack can’t take his eyes off the wonderful sight in front of him. Brock is stunning when he’s being played with like, rolling his hips, and grinding back on the plug in his ass. As much as loves watching Brock like this, he knows that if he doesn’t so something soon, Brock’s going to come, and he doesn’t want that to happen until he’s fucked Brock.

 

So Jack takes Brock’s cock into his hand, not stroking it, but just holding it there, so Brock is torn between grinding back onto the plug in his ass and thrusting up into Jack’s hand.He stops his movements all together. He knows that there is no way that Jack is going to let him come yet, and there’s nothing he can do at this point but be good for him. Jack knows it too, he knows how eager to please Brock is when he gets to this point. Always so fucking eager to please Jack. 

 

Smirking, Jack cups Brock’s chin, “wanna suck my cock, Princess? Get me all wet, so I can just slide right into you?” Brock nods so hard, Jack is almost certain he hears something snap. Grasping Brock’s torso, he uses the ropes crisscrossing around it to flip Brock around so he’s laying on his belly. Shifting the smaller man, until he positioned onto his knees, head hanging a bit off the bed, perfectly level with Jack’s crotch. Flicking the button open and pulling his zipper down, Jack hisses a bit as the cool air of the room, hits his long neglected dick. Not wasting any time, he moves closer to Brock’s mouth, nudging the wonderful, red lips(How hard had Brock been biting them?) open with the head of his cock and Brock swallows him down in one go. 

“Yeeeeees…” Jack hisses.

 

Brock sucks cock like he could make himself come from the act alone and honestly right now… he probably could with how long Jack’s kept him on the prepice. Jack weaves his hand into Brock’s hair and tugs lightly. The moan that that simple action wrenches from Brock’s throat sends small vibrations down the length of Jack’s cock, making Jack tilt his head back and forcing a small grunt from his mouth. 

 

Brock moans again (or was still? Did he ever stop?) and Jack notices that he’s furiously humping the bed, chasing his release. 

_ Well, can’t have that now… _ Jack thinks.

So Jack bends over a bit, to still Brock’s hips, which has the wonderful side-effect of his cock going deeper down into Brock’s throat. Brock, getting the message quite quickly, refocuses his attention back to Jack, sucking even harder, sliding Jack’s dick deep down his throat.

“Fuuuck, that’s it Princess. Such a good little cocksucker for me.” Jack croons and starts moving his hips a bit, before he leans back and grabs Brock’s chin, forcing him off his cock and to look up at him. 

“Want me to fuck you now? Make you come all over yourself?”

“Yes, yes,yes!” Brock writhes a bit on the bed, before Jack decides to take pity on him and reaches over to the night stand by the bed to grab the scissors he had put there at the beginning of the evening. Quickly he cuts all the rope away, and as soon as he’s free, Brock scrambles up and into Jack’s lap, Kissing and licking at his neck sloppily. Jack smiles and ducks his head down to nip at Brock’s neck, while letting his hand trail down Brock’s body, to tease at his nipples, pinching and rolling the brown little nubs. He continues this until Brock starts panting in the way that tell Jack he’s close to blowing his load. 

 

Jack stops, pushing Brock back onto the bed and pinning him there. Brock keens, fighting against the hold to no avail. 

“You’re so ready, aren’t you? ‘Could come from just having your pretty little nipples played with.” 

Brock lays there panting, trying so hard to be still, trying to be good for Jack.  Jack lets him lay there for a few more minutes before he takes the plug out, grabs some more lube and slicks up his cock before he slowly pushes himself in. 

“Fuck, your so tight, Princess.” He groans as he lifts Brock’s hips, angling them so he that he can pound right against Brock’s prostate. Every. Single. Time. 

“Are you ready to come, baby?” Jack grunts as he reaches a hand in between them to start jacking Brock’s cock, as Brock himself, just moans, overwhelmed. Jack leans forward to kiss Brock as the other man falls apart, shooting all over his stomach. Jack doesn’t stop though. He lets Brock enjoy every moment of that orgasm, as he finally spills inside of him. Grinding his hips so he can get as much come as possible inside. 

 

Brock trembles as Jack, pulls out and gently lays him back onto the bed. Face a mess, hole, puffy and dripping out the come that Jack has spilled inside.

_ Fuck, he’s perfect. _

Jack’s cock gives a small twitch at the sight,  but he shakes his head. Brock’s done for the night.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuse for this. I wanted to write porn. So I did. 
> 
> Come follow me on Tumblr! I'm neutralchaos915


End file.
